Challenge Accepted
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt Hummel está seguro de que es 100% gay, siempre lo ha sabido. Pero su seguridad tambalea cuando su mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson, le pregunta si es que alguna vez ha estado con una chica que realmente le importara. Éste se ve en la necesidad de probarle que se equivoca, por lo que acepta el desafío que Blaine le pone. [Mini Fic]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

La única vez que había puesto en duda todo esto de mi sexualidad, fue aquella vez en que Sue Silvester me dijo exactamente lo que Blaine acababa de preguntar.

\- Kurt, ¿has estado alguna vez con una chica? – Dijo, sosteniendo su vaso de café - ¿Has besado a alguna?

\- Claro que sí – me defendí – Besé a Brittany.

\- Estoy hablando de alguien que realmente te importe, con la cual compartas algún sentimiento – explicó.

\- No… - susurré en respuesta – Pero, ¿y eso qué? Yo sé lo que soy.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? – Volvió a preguntar – Es difícil saberlo si no has estado en ambos lados del camino.

\- Oh… claro – ironicé – Lo dice el que besó a Rachel Berry hace dos semanas.

\- Pero de no ser por eso, no sabría que soy gay… pero en cambio tú…

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! – Bufé – Si así te quedas tranquilo, besaré a todas las chicas con las que alguna vez he hablado.

Dejé mi vaso sin tocar sobre la redonda mesa del Lima Bean y me marché. Era el colmo. Pero no me importaba besar a cuanta chica se me cruzara por el frente, yo sabía a quién quería y nada me haría cambiar eso. Lo que me enfurecía más, es que esa misma persona me desafiara en algo tan tonto.

Sin embargo, _aceptaré el desafío_.


	2. Mercedes

**1° Mercedes**

* * *

Me decidí por hacer una lista con todas las chicas que conocía y que eran parte de mi círculo, redactando un listado con sus nombres en grado de importancia. La primera, era Mercedes.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría para decirle esta estupidez, pero me sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo. Si ella lo comprendía, tenía certeza de que no dudaría en ayudarme.

La llamé por segunda vez, ya que no cogía el móvil. Estaba extrañamente nervioso, e inevitablemente recordaba aquella vez que ella había tenido cierto interés en mí, y fingí estar enamorado de Rachel.

\- ¿Diga? – respondió con voz rasposa.

\- ¿Estabas dormida? – quise saber.

\- Algo así – se aclaró la garganta – Es sábado y son las… nueve. ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¡Oh, no! – Me apuré en decir – Yo sólo… me preguntaba si, ¿querrías ir al centro comercial conmigo?

\- Eso ni se pregunta – la alegría en su voz era evidente – Nos vemos en una hora.

\- Ok, te espero en la heladería de siempre – finalicé la llamada, soltando un suspiro lleno de ansiedad.

Tal vez no sea lo correcto el poner en tela de juicio el hecho de mi sexualidad, pero quizá no sea tan malo después de todo.

Cuando llegué a la heladería, Mercedes ya se encontraba allí. Yo había tardado bastante en arreglarme.

\- Creí que ibas a plantarme – se burló en cuanto me senté.

\- Eso jamás… - aclaré, suspirando por cuarta vez en este día – Mercedes, necesito pedirte un favor, que sé qué harás por mí, porque me quieres mucho – lancé sin esperar más.

\- Si se trata de dinero, ya sabes que no soy partidaria de mezclar la amistad con los préstamos, eso siempre sale mal…

\- No – me apuré en decir – No se trata de dinero, es algo mucho más complicado que eso.

\- Por Dios, Kurt – puso una mano en su pecho, y otra sobre mi hombro – Hablas como si fueras a pedirme que te done un órgano.

\- Sólo, escúchame, ¿sí? – en breves palabras le expliqué el planteamiento de mi amigo Blaine y que deseaba darle con la contra, pero para hacerlo, tenía que ser real.

\- ¿De eso se trataba? – Podía ver la diversión en sus ojos – Lo hubieras dicho antes… ven aquí – sus manos me tomaron ambos lados de la cara y me jalaron hacia ella. Me besó como si nada y yo, tomado por sorpresa, me dejé besar.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a nosotros y ambos nos separamos, mirando la incomodidad en los ojos del mesero, que traía nuestras copas de helado, las cuales agradecimos educadamente.

\- Como le digas a Sam, te asesino – amenazó mi amiga, señalándome con la cucharilla.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré – volví a suspirar apesadumbrado – Y, para tu tranquilidad… sigo en igualdad de condiciones… el beso… no ha cambiado nada.

\- ¿Debería sentirme ofendida con eso? – se burló la morena. Yo negué.

\- El problema es mío, ya sabes a qué me refiero… - torcí el gesto – Es sólo que no dejo de pensar en él… ¿Cómo se le ocurre proponerme algo tan tonto? ¿No piensa en que tal vez me guste alguien más?

\- El enamorado eres tú, no él – aclaró mi amiga, hiriendo mi orgullo – Él no tendría por qué sentirse amenazado con este experimento.

\- Tienes razón… estoy siendo un iluso – encogí un hombro y saqué la lista de personas que debía besar, tachando el nombre de Mercedes.

\- ¿Hiciste una lista? – Se rió ella - ¿Puedo ver quién sigue?

\- ¡No! – Me quejé, ocultándola de sus curiosas manos - Es personal.

\- Puedo apostar a que Rachel es la siguiente – yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo enojo, y ella estalló en carcajadas – Espero que no lo tome como algo personal.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – quise saber.

\- Lo de besarse con chicos gays.

Ambos nos miramos y rompimos a reír.


	3. Rachel

**2° Rachel.**

* * *

\- ¿Hay alguien que sepa dónde demonios está Rachel? – bufé, encontrándome con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Me pareció verla entrar en el auditorio – comentó Tina y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

\- Seguramente sus vecinos han vuelto a poner quejas – me burlé, negando con la cabeza.

\- Kurt, ¿no deberías estar en Dalton? – quiso saber Artie, quien acababa de llegar con una bandeja de comida apoyada en los reposabrazos de su silla – Es-estás ligeramente expuesto aquí – se oía preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, oí que Karofsky está en el campo – lo calmé – Además, no tardaré mucho. Nos vemos luego chicas – me despedí con la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia el auditorio.

Efectivamente, Rachel se hallaba allí, cantando una canción de Fanny, con los ojos empañados y una expresión realmente interpretativa en su rostro.

Esperé a que acabara y entonces le hablé.

\- Es bueno verte cantar con tanta… pasión – comenté, obteniendo su atención – A veces extraño esto, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Has venido a presumir tu suerte? – dijo con una pizca de ironía.

\- No sabía que me veías como un suertudo – respondí. Ella sólo soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el banquillo frente al piano.

\- Lo siento, he estado pasándolo mal estos días, ahora que Finn y yo ya no estamos juntos, y…

\- Ya lo sé, es mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? – me encogí de hombros y me tomé el lugar junto a ella – Pero, he venido a pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Para qué soy buena? – aprovechando que estábamos bastante cerca, sólo lo dije.

\- Necesito que… me beses – torcí el gesto, a la espera de que se riera o me tratara de demente, pero nada de eso pasó.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – dudó, mirándome detenidamente, como si me estudiara – Porque… No creo que a Finn le parezca bien que su hermano intente arrebatarle a su novia, aún más cuando se supone que eres gay… Aunque entendería que te sientas atraído por mí, puesto que soy el prototipo de mujer que… - le puse una mano en la boca para callarla y que me dejara explicarle.

\- Creo que romper con Finn te ha afectado mucho más de lo que él me dijo – murmuré – De acuerdo, mira, no pretendo arrebatarle nada a mi hermano, porque tú ya no eres su novia y yo soy gay, por lo que tampoco me siento atraído por ti. Somos amigos, y como amigo, te estoy pidiendo un favor – luego me adentré en la explicación del estúpido desafío de Blaine, a lo ella asintió con pesar.

\- Al parecer, mi destino es confirmarle a los chicos que son homosexuales – tan teatral como siempre.

\- No quiero que lo tomes como algo personal, Rach… Es sólo que eres una persona en la cual confío. De no ser así, créeme que jamás te pediría algo como esto.

\- De acuerdo, te ayudaré – asintió. Luego, la emoción invadió su rostro – Conservaré el recuerdo de este momento para usarlo en alguna futura interpretación.

\- Okay – yo rodé los ojos.

Sin esperar a que le diera una señal o algo, ella se lanzó hacia mí, precipitadamente, estampando su boca contra la mía. Nos besamos, pero fue realmente extraño. Me sentía como si estuviera besando a mi hermana y eso era horrible.

Ella se alejó tan rápido como se arrojara sobre mí, con la expectación en sus ojos a la espera de que yo dijera algo.

\- Bien… este… - me esforcé en sonreír, mientras me ponía de pie para salir rápidamente de allí – Gracias – junté mis manos, como si estuviera pidiendo algo, en lugar de agradeciendo.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – Preguntó ella - ¿Has… sentido algo? O… ¿todo sigue igual?

\- Em… - solté una bocanada de aire y negué con la cabeza. Ella parecía ligeramente decepcionada – Pero no te culpes, no has sido la primera.

\- ¿A quién más has besado? – me miró casi con ferocidad por anteponer a alguien antes que a ella.

\- No voy a decírtelo – me aproximé a las escaleras de salida – Además, tengo que irme antes de que alguno del equipo, o aun peor, Karofsky, se aparezca. Adiós, Rach y gracias.

Salí corriendo de allí, sin darle lugar a la chica de añadir nada más. Conocía lo intensa que podía ser Rachel. Y, así como había estado tras el Sr. Schue el año pasado, podía acabar persiguiéndome a mí… ¡No, gracias!

Mientras estaba sentado al volante, esperando a que me diera el verde, saqué la lista que había redactado, y con mi bolígrafo taché a Rachel de ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal de sólo recordar el incómodo momento experimentado, y tracé veinte líneas más sobre su nombre.


	4. Tina

**3° Tina.**

* * *

\- Kurt, muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy – dijo Tina con una sonrisa – Es realmente difícil encontrar ropa de mi estilo.

\- Eso es lo que tenemos que sufrir por intentar ser exclusivos – la codeé, entrando en una de las múltiples tiendas del centro de Lima.

\- Cierto, pero ya ni te veo con tus atuendos de siempre – comentó ella, cogiendo una chaqueta negra con un sinfín de cordones extraños – Lo único que vistes es ese uniforme de Dalton… aunque te queda muy bien.

\- Lo sé, he perdido un poco mi identidad – murmuré, recordando el estúpido desafío de Blaine - ¿Tina? Tú… ¿harías un favor por mí? – decidí preguntar.

\- ¿Un favor? – dudó ella, regresando la prenda a su lugar, luego de medírsela frente a un espejo – Claro que sí.

\- Bueno, en realidad serán dos… - apreté los labios antes de continuar – El primero es que no le digas nada de esto a Mike – ella alzó las cejas – Sé que acaban de iniciar una relación en el verano y no quisiera que nada arruinara su armónica unión asiática… Pero, necesito pedirte esto…

\- De acuerdo, Kurt… comienzo a pensar que el segundo favor es algo realmente malo – se encogió en su lugar, esperando a que hablara.

\- No es malo… sólo es… incómodo – la tomé del brazo y la llevé al fondo de la tienda, cerca de los probadores – Mira, Tina… - miré a los ocupantes de la tienda por encima de la cabeza de mi amiga y luego volví a ella – Necesito que me des un beso.

\- ¿Qué? – la asiática me miró incrédula, y de un momento a otro, se echó a reír como una loca. Yo intenté callarla, pero fue en vano, ella no dejaba de carcajearse, como si acabara de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo - ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? – logró decir al fin, secándose una lágrima.

\- No lo estoy… ¿Puedes tomártelo enserio? – bufé, susurrando con los dientes apretados, ya que habíamos llamado demasiado la atención – Es… estoy tratando de completar un desafío de mierda que me tiene harto – expliqué no de muy buena forma – Sólo bésame, y luego te explico – ella me lanzó una mirada dubitativa – Si quieres puedo estirar mis ojos, y parecer más asiático – Tina negó con la cabeza, conteniendo otra carcajada.

Luego de eso, me tomó por la nuca, y se alzó en la punta de sus pies, besándome. Fue realmente extraño. Era la cuarta chica a la que besaba y la sensación de que estaba mal no se iba de mi cabeza.

Ella realmente se esforzó en la labor de besarme y yo correspondí a su beso, como lo había hecho con Mercedes y Rachel.

\- ¿Piensan comprar algo o sólo van a enrollarse aquí? – la voz de una mujer muy molesta, nos hizo separarnos de golpe – Esto es una tienda, no un cine – advirtió, señalándonos con el dedo – Si no vinieron a comprar, lárguense.

\- Sí, claro – murmuré con las mejillas ardiendo – Disculpe.

Tomé la mano de Tina y la llevé hacia el exterior de la tienda.

\- Oye, yo sí quería comprar – se quejó la chica, cuando continuamos caminando, dejando el lugar atrás – Esa chaqueta estaba increíble.

\- No es cierto – negué, sin mirarla, pero continué jalándola – Encontraremos una muchísimo mejor.

\- Am… Kurt – me habló ella, luego de un minuto completo en silencio - ¿Me dirás porqué me pediste que te besara.

\- Por culpa de Blaine – solté, sentándome en el primer banco vacío que encontré. Tina se acomodó a mi lado.

Le narré todo lo ocurrido en el Lima Bean, como lo había hecho anteriormente con mis otras dos amigas.

\- Y por eso te he pedido eso – finalicé.

Tina me miró por otro rato, en silencio, y luego se soltó a reír como lo había hecho en la tienda.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – gruñí.

\- Es que… creí que… - ella no podía contener su risa – Creí que querías ensayar para… cuando besaras a Blaine… por primera vez – continuó riendo, y yo sólo negué nuevamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y por qué ensayaría contigo? – quise saber.

\- Pues, Blaine es bastante más bajo que tú – entonces reí con ella.

\- Sí es más bajo, pero no tanto como tú – ambos reímos y luego continuamos buscando una chaqueta para reemplazar la que Tina no había podía comprar en la tienda.


	5. Quinn

**4° Quinn.**

* * *

Me mordí la uña del meñique, esperando a que la rubia saliera de su casa. Este absurdo desafío me dejaría sin mesada. Como no era algo fácil de decir, opté por invitarla al cine. Con las chicas anteriores no se me dificultó tanto, porque nos conocemos desde hace años… Pero con Quinn, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la animadora o si estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

La vi salir al fin, con uno de sus típicos "baby dress", un cardigan azul y su sonrisa de Barbie. Tomé algo de aire y sonreí también, con la esperanza que este día terminara pronto.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – Debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa tu llamada anoche.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que estoy en una escuela rodeado de chicos… Extraño las conversaciones de chicas – me encogí de hombros.

\- Creo que yo también – comentó ella, en lo que yo ponía en marcha el vehículo – Puck sólo sabe hablar de video juegos o sexo… Y eso me agota – la rubia negó, sacudiendo su lacio cabello.

\- Quinn, no tienes que fingir conmigo – le lancé una mirada cómplice – Vivo con Finn y él no es precisamente bueno con lo secretos – ella boqueó, sin decir nada – Sé que están viéndose a escondidas, imagino que es por Rachel.

\- ¡Diablos! – maldijo – Por favor, no le diga nada… No queremos que esto termine por destruir el club Glee.

\- Tranquila, yo no soy como mi hermano – fingí cerrar mi boca con una cremallera invisible. Entonces el plan tuvo una garantía – Pero, te pediré algo a cambio de guardar tu secreto.

\- De acuerdo, lo que sea – aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en la oscuridad de la sala de cine, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y tuve que secarlas en mis pantalones.

\- ¿No piensas decirme que me pedirás a cambio? – insistió ella, pues yo había dicho que se lo contaría antes de la película.

\- Pues, bien… - será mejor hacer esto rápido – Para que yo guarde tu secreto, tu deberás ayudarme con algo… es un desafío… - me removí incómodo en la silla – Blaine, mi amigo de Dalton, dice que yo no puedo estar seguro de ser gay, si nunca he besado a una chica – ella alzó ambas cejas, con diversión en el rostro. Yo sentí que me ruborizaba, por lo que comencé a hablar en susurros – Y, bueno… tú eres una chica… entonces, pensé que podrías echarme una mano con esta estupidez – terminé por decir.

\- ¿Quieres que te de un beso? ¿Es eso? – quiso comprobar lo que yo le acaba de contar.

\- En palabras simples, sí – me encogí de hombros – Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo – puse las manos al frente para negar – De todos modos no divulgaré tu romance con Finn… Eso es algo que Santana haría – me reí.

\- Am… yo – Quinn sonrió, mirándome como si le provocara ternura – Tal vez pueda hacerlo… Si no le dices nada a Finn – yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Oímos unos siseos desde atrás, que indicaban que estábamos siendo muy ruidosos – Okay.

Con torpeza, me acerqué a ella y la vi reír, antes de imitarme para juntar nuestras bocas en un beso extraño. Por un segundo pensé en que era el peor de los hermanos por besar al amor oculto de Finn, pero debido a la situación, no se sentía como que estuviéramos engañándolo. Yo era gay y Quinn estaba saliendo con él en secreto. Ladeé mi cabeza, para poder tener una posición mas cómoda, mientras Quinn me sostuvo del hombro.

\- ¡Eeww! – abrí los ojos en el beso, y vi a un mocoso similar a "Daniel, el travieso" haciendo un cara de asco, mientras le sacudía el brazo a su padre para que le prestara atención – Papi, esos chicos se están besando – nos acusó el odioso niño.

Me separé de la rubia y fingí inocencia, cuando el hombre nos miró con un ceño fruncido. Quinn sólo me tomó de la mano, poniéndose en pie y me obligó a acompañarla hacia la salida.

\- Creo que fue mala idea elegir una película infantil para hacer esto – se rió ella y yo también comencé a hacerlo.

\- De no haber sido por el mocoso ese… ¡Uf! – me quejé.

\- ¿Te he sido de ayuda entonces? – preguntó la chica, caminando tomada de mi brazo.

\- Sí, ahora siento que soy más gay que antes – me burlé – Sé que es una estupidez, pero quiero demostrarle a Blaine que soy autentico.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no le dices de una vez que te gusta? – dijo de pronto. Yo me detuve y la miré.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- Kurt, estuviste enamorado de Finn, mientras él era mi novio – explicó – Conozco ese brillo en tus ojos, es el mismo que aparece cuando mencionas a tu amigo.

\- ¿Soy tan evidente? – me cuestioné – Aun así, él no lo nota… Es como si no existiera como hombre… sólo soy su amigo, y ya.

\- Quizás si te viera con alguien, podría despertar en él algo… - ella me miró como si fuera a hacer una travesura – Celos, rabia… una reacción, que te confirmaría que no te ve sólo como un amigo.

\- Eso está difícil – argumenté, con una mueca – Y no creo que pueda rentar un acompañante por internet.

Quinn rió conmigo.

-o-

Tenía que confesar que se me hacía un nudo el estómago cada vez que veía a Blaine aparecer en un lugar; como cuando entraba a la biblioteca cantando o a la sala de reuniones de los Warblers, coreando una canción, era la misma sensación que tenía ahora, mientras el caminaba hacia la mesa en la que estaba bebiendo mi café. Llevábamos un tiempo desde que no veníamos al Lima Bean. Exactamente desde que comenzó este estúpido desafío.

\- Hola, Kurt – acomodó su bolso sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a mí y se sentó – Te busqué luego de la clase de ciencias, pero me dijeron que saliste rápido.

\- Sí, tenía una cita – bebí de mi vaso, mirando fijamente los confundidos ojos de Blaine.

\- ¿Una cita? – dudó, pero aun así, sonrió - ¿Con quién?

\- Oh, no… no es nada – le resté importancia, poniendo el vaso en la mesa y dibujando con mi dedo la circunferencia de la tapa.

\- No te he visto mucho estos días – comenzó a decir – Y, estaba empezando a pensar que te molestaste conmigo por alguna razón.

\- ¿Molestarme? – pregunté, tratando de mantener mi expresión relajada – No, ¿cómo podría? Sólo he estado algo ocupado con tu desafío.

\- ¿Desafío? – cuestionó - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Has memoria, Blaine – miré la hora en mi móvil y maldije – Diablos, se me hizo tarde.

\- ¿Q-qué? Pero… - tomé rápidamente mi bolso y el vaso vacío.

\- Lo siento, nos vemos en clases – salí de allí, dejando a Blaine con la palabra en la boca, sonriendo.

Quinn tenía razón, tal vez comenzar a sembrar dudas en Blaine podría llegar a ser una buena idea.


	6. Brittany

**5° Brittany**

* * *

Esta, sin duda, había sido una salida extraña. Era muy difícil mantener una conversación real con Brittany, sin que la alusión a cosas mágicas e infantiles, apareciera. Y no me malinterpreten, adoro a esta chica y su forma tan particular de ser, pero precisamente eso me hacía dudar de pedirle el favor que necesitaba. No deseaba confundirla ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo, no tengo más alternativas… aunque, perfectamente pude haber descartado a la rubia de mi lista, considerando que la besé por más de veinte minutos el año pasado, cuando pretendía llamar la atención de papá, por encima de Finn.

Aun así, aquí estábamos, caminando tranquilamente por el centro comercial de Lima; comiendo algodón de dulce y Britt contándome las travesuras que su gato había hecho el fin de semana.

\- Desde entonces no dejo que Lord Tubbington se acerque a mi secador de pelo – ella negó con la cabeza, y yo sólo reí disimuladamente.

\- Tal vez deberías mantener las puertas bien cerradas para evitar un desastre así – sugerí.

\- Es inútil, él es experto abriéndolas con sus uñas – se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Asique tiré mi secador a la basura.

\- Okaaay… - susurré, alargando la frase – Britt, ¿quieres sentarte un momento? – le pedí, encontrando un banco vacío – Necesito pedirte algo.

\- Espero que no sea dinero, porque me gasté todo con las apuestas de Lord Tubbington – respondió ella, como si hablara del clima.

\- Er… no, no es dinero – intenté reír – Sólo… ¿Pu-puedes… darme un beso?

\- ¿Un beso? – dudó ella - ¿Cómo esa vez en tu casa?

\- Sí, si… Exactamente – confirmé, cruzando mis dedos porque no preguntara nada más.

\- Está bien, ¿pero no se enfadará tu novio de tu nueva escuela? – yo rodé los ojos.

\- Blaine no es mi novio, ni nada de eso – aclaré – Sólo bésame y luego hablaremos de eso, ¿Okay?

La chica sonrió ampliamente, antes de dejarse besar. Yo me acerqué a ella, tratando de hacer mi mejor trabajo en aquello. Era una sensación conocida, como si comenzara a acostumbrarme a besar chicas, pero sin sentir absolutamente nada. Nos besamos un rato, pues Britt no quería soltarme y empezaba a incomodarme horriblemente con la situación.

\- Es… está bien… - siseé, apartándome algo brusco de las manos de ella – Es suficiente, muchas gracias.

\- Oh, Kurt… Eres tan dulce, y me encanta el sabor a frutilla que tienes – comentó, haciéndome sonrojar. Me arrepentí de usar bálsamo labial.

\- Am… gracias, supongo – me puse en pie, intentado recuperar la situación.

\- Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa – ofreció, dándome una mirada coqueta. Tomó mi mano, antes de que contestara algo y me jaló.

Anduvimos un par de metros y casi chocamos de frente con Blaine y sus amigos Warblers, saliendo de una tienda de música.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – me disculpé, sosteniendo a Britt, para que no cayera – No los vimos.

\- N-no pasa nada… Estoy bien – murmuró bajo Blaine. Los otros Warblers se adelantaron, dejándolo solo con Britt y conmigo – Y tú… ustedes… Am… ¿Están saliendo juntos? – tartamudeó, mirando a la rubia a mi lado y nuestras manos enlazadas, con evidente confusión.

\- Sí – se adelantó en decir Britt. Yo quise taparle la boca – Kurt es mi unicornio – Blaine alzó las cejas al oír eso – Y nos acabamos de besar…

\- Okay, Britt – la aparté un poco, susurrándole - ¿Por qué no vas a comprar una soda allí y me esperas? Voy enseguida – ella dio un brinquito y se despidió con la mano de Blaine - ¡Uf! – me esforcé en sonreír – Ella es… un poco… impulsiva.

\- ¿Esta es la cita que tenías? – preguntó él, con una extraña expresión en el rostro - ¿La del otro día?

\- Er… ¿Sí? – no sabía que responder, tal vez debería decirle de una buena vez que estaba en medio del reto que me había puesto y sólo por eso la había besado, o algo así. Pero, Blaine parecía contrariado y casi podía apostar que su reacción se debía a los celos, lo cual era ilógico porque él no tendría por qué encelarse de mí. Somos buenos amigos y nada más.

\- Oh… - Blaine boqueó, intentando decir algo, pero luego cerró la boca – Será mejor que me vaya, los chicos están esperándome.

\- Okay, no vemos en clase – me despedí, percatándome del brillo de desilusión en su mirada.

Caminé hacia Brittany y ella me tendió la soda.

\- Britt, ¿por qué le dijiste a Blaine que nos habíamos besado? – quise saber.

\- Porque eso es lo que hicimos… - contestó como si nada, dándole un sorbo a su lata después – Pero, si quieres que seamos novios, tendré que preguntarle a Santana… No creo que ella esté muy de acuerdo – comentó.

\- No, no, no… Britt… Yo no te besé porque quiera ser tu novio, o porque tú me gustes – expliqué. Ella me miró con expresión triste – Yo soy gay… Muy gay… ¿entiendes?

\- No – confesó.

\- Sólo, necesitaba comprobar que no siento nada al besar a una chica, ¿sí? – ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándome confundida – Blaine cree que si no beso a una chica, no puedo saber si soy realmente gay… Es… es algo complicado.

\- Entonces… Tu y yo, ¿no volveremos a estar juntos como hace unos meses? – preguntó.

\- No – dije con firmeza – Y te pido que, por favor, no le digas nada a Santana… Ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se enoja – rogué.

\- Yo puedo cerrar la boca, pero no creo que Lord Tubbington lo haga – yo abrí la boca, incrédulo – Últimamente ha estado leyendo mi diario de vida.

\- Imposible – negué con la cabeza.


	7. Santana

**6° Santana.**

* * *

Estaba malditamente nervioso, y llevaba más de diez minutos mentalizándome, sentado frente al volante de mi carro, en el estacionamiento de Lima Bean. Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría rápido. Sí.

Me di ánimos y caminé hacia la entrada del lugar. Desde ahí, pude verla en su uniforme de las animadoras, con una cara de hastío mirando a su alrededor. Sabía que esto sería enormemente incómodo, pero debía tachar de mi lista a todas las chicas que había registrado y Santana era la última. Caminé hacia ella y entonces me vio. Alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Estaba molesta y yo ya sabía que se venía una avalancha de insultos.

\- ¡Aleluya, Lady Hummel! – dijo, moviendo su cabeza, como en una pelea callejera - ¿Es que acaso ahora que estudias en una escuela de ricos, te das importancia? ¡Llevo más de quince minutos esperando para que trajeras tú trasero aquí! – continuó, yo ni siquiera me había sentado aún - ¡Y ruega porque sea algo que me interese, si no te meteré este latte por donde no llega el sol!

\- Santana, ¿puedes calmarte? – pedí – Hay gente alrededor.

\- ¡Me importa poco! – me señaló con un dedo – Odio que me hagan esperar, y también odio perder mi tiempo… - yo rodé los ojos - ¿Vas a decirme para qué querías verme aquí? No me gusta este lugar, de todos modos, siempre está lleno de gente que se cree de mejor clase.

\- Okay, am… sólo quería pedirte un favor… - comencé a decir, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a escucharme realmente.

\- ¿Pidiendo favores? – se burló – Esto te va a salir muy caro, Kurt… ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Algún consejo para cogerte a un chico de tu nueva escuela? Porque sé alguna cosas del sexo gay, pero no soy una experta…

\- Creo que esto fue una mala idea – dije, finalmente. Alcé las manos en rendición y caminé lejos de Santana. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando puse su nombre en primer lugar.

\- ¡Oye, Hummel! ¡No puedes citarme aquí, para dejarme hablando sola! – chilló - ¿Es que acaso no le temes a la gente de Lima High Adjacents? – yo no me detuve, y fingí que no era a mí a quien le hablaba la latina - ¡Voy a patearte el culo cuando te vuelva a ver!

Me subí a mi carro, tan rápido como me fue posible y aceleré. Me detuve frente a Dalton y un escalofrío me recorrió. Santana sí que sabía cómo inspirar miedo, y espero no volver a topármela, al menos hasta que se le pase el encabronamiento conmigo.

-o-

Estaba en el Lima Bean nuevamente, me había juntado con mi amiga Mercedes, sólo para ponernos al día en los chismes. Me comentó que Rachel había estado hablado de más, diciendo algunas cosas de mí y mi desafío.

\- Cuando la encuentre, le voy a rapar esa cabeza – amenacé, sacando una carcajada de Mercedes.

\- Ya conoces como es ella – se encogió de hombros.

De la nada, aparecieron Mike y Tina, tomados de la mano. Al vernos, se sentaron a nuestro lado, haciendo conversación.

Estábamos entretenidos, cuando mis ojos captaron a una conocida morena en traje de animadora entrar al local. Crucé los dedos porque no me viera, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- ¡Diablos! – bufé entre dientes, al verla sonreír con malicia y encaminarse hacia nuestra mesa.

\- Hola, Hummel – saludó. Yo del susto, me puse de pie y ella se me encimó, arrastrándome hacia atrás – Ya me enteré que andas besando a todas las chicas del Glee – todos comenzaron a murmurar, y pude oír a un ofendido Mike, pidiendo explicaciones - ¿Es por eso que me citaste el otro día? – yo estaba enmudecido y shockeado – Sin embargo, te besaste con mi chica y no conmigo… ¿Es que acaso no cumplo con tu estándares, Lady Hummel?

\- Y-yo… yo – tartamudeé.

\- Ni sueñes que me vas a excluir de esto – amenazó y me presionó contra uno de los cilíndricos pilares del lugar.

Santana estampó su boca contra la mía, y yo no pude sentir una incomodidad mayor, hasta que me metió la lengua. Me sentía casi violado.

\- No me des las gracias – dijo, luego de soltarme. Todos los ocupantes de la mesa y de la cafetería, me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

La latina, sin más, se largó de allí y yo, azorado, miré a todas partes. Mis ojos chocaron contra unos color avellana, que observaban la escena con la boca abierta. Blaine, sosteniendo un vaso de café, estaba a tres metros.

Le hice un gesto a Mercedes en despedida, cuando vi que mi "amigo" daba media vuelta para salir de allí. Lo seguí, sin saber exactamente porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Blaine! – lo llamé, cuando salí al exterior.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kurt? – respondió el, dándose la vuelta con una expresión similar a la que tenía cuando me vio con Britt en el centro comercial.

\- Lo que viste… yo no… - me tropecé con mis palabras. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que él había presenciado? ¿Qué podía decir al respecto?

\- No tienes que explicar nada – me interrumpió él, mirándome ¿dolido, tal vez? – Fue bastante claro – dejó ver una sonrisa sin humor – Al parecer, esto del "desafío" te está gustando más de lo que pensaba – pude percibir su ironía al hablar.

\- ¿Qué? – mi voz subió una octava - ¡No tienes idea! Yo… sí he estado haciendo esta estupidez… Pero es porque estoy muy seguro de lo que soy – argumenté, señalándome el pecho con vehemencia.

\- Pues no lo parecía hace un rato – alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

\- Y si así fuera… ¿En qué demonios te afecta? – solté, un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido. El rostro de Blaine pasó por varias emociones, terminando en una neutra.

\- Tienes razón… - comentó, mirando sus zapatos y luego a mis ojos – Disfruta tu desafío – escupió con algo parecido al resentimiento, luego se marchó.

Yo solté el aire que inconscientemente estaba conteniendo.


	8. Finn

**7° Finn**

* * *

Llegué a casa, lanzándome de forma poco elegante sobre el sofá. Había sido algo muy extraño encontrarme así con Blaine y que se viera tan afectado por lo que conseguía con el estúpido desafío. ¿Será que él…?

\- ¿Kurt? – la voz de mi hermanastro me apartó de mi línea de pensamientos – Hola, bro. Te ves raro… ¿estás bien?

Por mi mente apareció mi listado, y si no me equivocaba, Finn era el siguiente. Después de haber escrito el nombre de todas las chicas que conocía, era justo también anotar un par de chicos, sólo para estar a ambos lados… Ya saben, sólo por el experimento.

Sin pararme a pensar mucho, lo cogí de la mano y lo obligué a seguirme escaleras abajo, hacia mi cuarto.

\- ¿Qué dem…? ¡Kurt! – balbuceó él, preso del pánico.

\- Cállate y sígueme – le ordené.

Él alzó las cejas y continuó bajando los escalones.

Al llegar abajo, lo solté y antes de decirle lo que me proponía, di un par de pasos por mi cuarto, infundiéndome valor para que las palabras salieran. No era algo fácil de decir, y mucho menos a mí hermanastro… considerando lo ocurrido el año anterior.

\- Oye, me estás asustando… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Finn, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo solté un suspiro - ¿Alguien se está metiendo contigo en Dalton? Porque basta con que me lo digas y yo voy a…

\- ¡Necesito que me beses! – solté, demasiado alto y con la voz muy aguda para mi gusto. Él no pareció recibir la información, hasta que pasó un minuto completo, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Uh? – se veía muy afectado con mi petición, por lo que me esforcé en explicarle lo mejor posible de qué iba todo esto.

\- Mira Finn, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo te suena a locura, pero realmente no lo hago con ninguna mala intención – Finn se sentó en el último escalón y me miró, escuchándome atentamente. Al menos no había huido, eso era bueno – Estoy intentando averiguar qué es lo que soy en realidad, es decir, yo lo sé, pero Blaine cree que no… Y me puso un absurdo desafío y llevo una semana completa besando a las chicas, y… - la expresión de mi hermanastro seguía siendo insondable – Dios… - suspiré – Sólo será un beso insignificante, Finn… Lo prometo – aseguré, pero él no reaccionaba. Mantenía su vista fija en mí, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento – No pretendo acosarte, ni nada por el estilo… Y jamás pensaría en pedirte algo como esto, si mi atracción por ti no hubiera desaparecido hace meses… - me acerqué con cautela - ¿Me ayudarás?

\- ¿Un beso? – por fin abría la boca.

\- Sí… sólo eso… no haré nada inapropiado – afirmé.

\- Kurt… yo… - los ojos de Finn vagaron desde mi rostro, hasta la puerta al final de la escalera. Él pensaba salir corriendo, y no lo culparía si lo hiciera – No creo poder… hacerlo… Bro, lo siento… me pones en una situación incómoda – pasó sus manos por sus piernas, desviando la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo – murmuré, porque no quería echar a perder mi relación con él – Sólo es… algo tonto – intenté sonreír cuando lo vi ponerse de pie, vacilante.

Me di la vuelta, esperando que él se marchara. Solté un pesado suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Me extrañé al no oír la puerta cerrarse.

Un par de manos me voltearon, y alcancé a ver el rostro de Finn dos segundos antes de que pegara su boca a la mía.

Me sobresalté, pero no me moví, ni lo aparté. ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que realmente él estaba besándome! Aunque su boca apenas se movía y yo no reaccionaba por el shock en el cual me encontraba, pero era un beso auténtico.

Se alejó de mí y me dio una sonrisa de lado.

\- Espero que te haya ayudado con tu desafío o reto… o lo que sea – dijo, luego subió las escaleras con calma y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Aun algo atontado, me senté sobre mi cama, sacando mi lista del bolsillo. Con mi bolígrafo taché el nombre de Santana y el de Finn.

\- Wow – balbuceé, antes de dejarme caer sobre el acolchado. Eso había sido bastante bueno.


	9. Sam

**8° Sam.**

* * *

El ensayo de los Warblers se iba a extender esa tarde. Teníamos las locales casi sobre nuestras espaldas y había mucho por practicar. Esos coros de fondo no iban a hacerse solos.

\- ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas? – propuso Trent.

\- Sí, es una excelente idea – Thad estuvo de acuerdo y todos lo imitaron.

\- Yo puedo pedirlas – me ofrecí. Lo cierto es que necesitaba algo de aire y no soportaba la intensa mirada que Blaine había puesto sobre mí desde el inicio del ensayo.

Me agradecieron el ofrecimiento y salí al pasillo para llamar. Decidí quedarme un rato afuera, anduve por el hall principal y me senté en uno de los sofás. El encargado de la recepción llegó donde mí, preguntándome si estaba esperando por una entrega. Asentí y salí a recibirlas.

\- ¿Sam? – dije sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah… ¡Kurt! – saludó, dejando las cajas sobre una mesa a un costado, para abrazarme – Yo… sabía que el nombre de la escuela se me hacía familiar, pero no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Trabajas en la pizzería? – quise saber.

\- Sí, es… una larga historia – se rascó la nuca – Estamos pasando por una situación complicada con mi familia… y bueno – me dio una sonrisa triste – Soy el hermano mayor y quiero ayudar.

\- Eres un gran hijo – lo animé, poniendo mi mano en su brazo – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

\- Am… sí, sería bueno si pudieras guardarlo como un secreto – Pidió – No quiero que todo mundo esté comentándolo y teniéndome lástima.

\- Por supuesto, cuenta con ello – le di mi más sincera sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, entonces… inevitablemente recordé que en mi listado, Sam era el siguiente. Confiaba en que él accediera, debido a que siempre se mostró abierto conmigo, desde que le propuse participar juntos haciendo un dueto.

\- Sam… este… - me retorcí los dedos con nerviosismo – Tú… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Claro, qué necesitas – respondió con total disposición.

\- Sé que sonará algo extraño, pero… ¿puedes… darme un beso? – solté, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. El rostro del rubio se sorprendió y luego sonrió divertido – No… no es… no quiero que pienses mal, sólo… estoy intentando confirmar… lo que soy – intenté explicar torpemente.

\- De acuerdo – dijo, aun sonriendo.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – quise confirmar, tomado por sorpresa.

\- Tú me hiciste un favor y ahora yo te lo devolveré – comentó, acercándose a mí.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar ante su cercanía. Sam es un chico muy atractivo, mucho más que Finn y yo no soy de piedra. Preferí cerrar los ojos, para evitar avergonzarme a mí mismo, haciendo algo estúpido. Sentí sus amplios labios tocando los míos y contuve el aire. Esto estaba pasando y yo no daba crédito de que así fuera. Sin inhibiciones, me besó. No fue sólo un topón de labios como con mi hermanastro, sino que Sam capturó mi boca y me tomó por la nuca, para profundizar el contacto. Yo creí en un momento que me desmayaría, por la osadía de Sam.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Ya llegó la…? – me petrifiqué completamente al oír la voz de Blaine a mi lado. Sam se apartó como un rayo y mi rostro se pintó de rojo. Miré al moreno y sus ojos viajaban de mí a Sam y de vuelta – Am… lo siento – bufó, con una expresión de molestia absoluta – No quería interrumpir.

Sin decir nada, se regresó por donde había venido, dejándonos solos. Yo le di una mirada de disculpa a Sam y él sólo rió.

\- Parecía que iba a golpearme en cualquier momento – bromeó él, señalando con su pulgar el lugar donde había estado Blaine anteriormente.

\- Es por él que estoy haciendo esto – expliqué, soltando un suspiro – Blaine me dijo que no podía estar seguro de ser gay, hasta que no besara a una chica.

\- ¿Lo dice porque besó a Rachel en su fiesta? – yo asentí.

\- Ahora él se siente seguro de ser gay – respondí, negando con la cabeza luego.

\- Se veía enojado – murmuró Sam, tomando las olvidadas cajas de pizza de la mesita.

\- Supongo que él no creía que me tomaría tan enserio su desafío – dije, entregándole el pago.

\- Yo diría más bien, que eran celos – afirmó y me dio una palmada en el brazo, antes de marcharse - ¡Adiós!

Yo ni siquiera respondí. ¿Celos? ¿Será que Blaine siente celos? Porque yo los sentiría si lo viera besando a un apuesto chico rubio… Pero, él… ¿Por qué podría sentir celos?

Entré a la sala de ensayos y todos celebraron la llegada de la comida.

\- Creí que no llegarías jamás – comentó Thad.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – se unió Jeff.

\- Mas te vale que no estén frías – advirtió Nick.

\- Lo siento, resultó que el repartidor era un amigo mío – me disculpé – Y me entretuve conversando.

\- Sí, claro – oí como decía Blaine con sarcasmo.

\- No están frías, pero tampoco calientes – acotó Wes – Te culpo por eso – me señaló con un dedo. Yo alcé las manos, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Yo… yo no tengo hambre – murmuró Blaine, tomando su bolso – Nos vemos mañana – sin siquiera mirarme, se marchó. Nadie notó la actitud del moreno, pues todos estaban demasiado concentrados en comer.

Tal vez sí tiene celos… ¿Pero de qué exactamente?


	10. Tú

**9° Tú.**

* * *

Estaba muy sorprendido leyendo la pantalla de mi celular. Blaine me había mandado un mensaje. Sí, Blaine. El mismo que había estado comportándose extraño conmigo desde que me vio besándome con Sam.

"Juntémonos en la sala de ensayos, necesito tu ayuda"

Eso era todo lo que decía el texto, pero era suficiente para acelerarme el pulso.

Entré al salón de ensayos, en donde Blaine estaba sentado frente al piano. Se veía concentrado, anotando sobre una partitura.

\- Hola – dije en un susurro, para no asustarlo.

\- Ho…hola – saludó él, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí – Que bueno que hayas podido venir – soltó. Pude percibir que estaba ansioso, pues sus ojos no se centraban en nada concreto.

\- Somos amigos, y tú necesitas ayuda… ¿por qué no vendría? – consulté. Él sonrió hermosamente.

\- Porque… he sido algo torpe contigo – se disculpó. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, por lo que desvié mi vista hacia el piano.

\- ¿Entonces? – lo miré con curiosidad - ¿Para qué soy bueno?

\- Am… sí – él me tomó de ambas manos y me hizo sentar en el banquillo del piano, sentándose él también – Voy a tener una pequeña participación en el show de invierno de Six Flags y necesito ensayar una canción – explicó, entregándome la partitura.

\- Baby it's could outside… Un favorito personal – dije, mirando divertido.

\- Es un dueto y… eres el único que puede cantarlo conmigo a la perfección – continuó.

\- Eso es porque tengo voz de chica – reí, pero él me detuvo con su mano sobre mi brazo.

\- No, eso no es así – la intensidad de su mirada me quitó el aliento – Tu voz es hermosa

\- Gracias – solté en un susurro.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos por un tiempo más, hasta que se decidió a tocar. Con la emoción burbujeándome por dentro, comencé a cantar, seguido por él. Jugamos con la letra de la canción, interpretando y riendo, mientras los hábiles dedos de Blaine le daban vida a aquella melodía.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, nuestras respiraciones estaba agitadas y nuestras mejillas enrojecidas, junto con unas bobas sonrisas en los labios. Estaba a punto de hacerle un cumplido, por hacer de aquella canción algo aún mejor, cuando vi un cambio en su expresión. Una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y como en cámara lenta, lo vi acercarse a mí, haciéndome perder la noción de espacio-tiempo. Blaine, mi mejor amigo, iba a besarme y yo no podía desear más que eso pasara. Sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos, acariciándolos, casi como si pidiera permiso antes de profundizar más su tacto. Yo le permití continuar, abriendo mi boca y disfrutando el sabor cálido de la suya. Era increíble ser consciente de que estaba siendo besado por Blaine, al punto que mis piernas temblaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control. Era embriagante la sensación de su boca contra la mía, acelerándome el pulso y volviendo mi respiración errática. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, y podría jurar que un sinfín de fuegos artificiales estallaban sobre nosotros. Era simplemente perfecto.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, a pesar de pasar casi un mes de besar chicas y chicos. Ahora, con mi boca junto a la de Blaine, podía confirmar que lo amaba, que nunca iba a sentir nada con nadie más, porque era él la persona para mí.

Lentamente nos separamos, manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas.

\- Creo que acabo de completar el desafío – susurré, intentando bromear.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? – rió él, formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- Ya no – confirmé, alejándome, para verlo a los ojos – He besado a cada chica que consideré importante en mi vida, y jamás sentí nada – comencé a decir – También… besé a algunos chicos – el ceño de Blaine se frunció y yo me sonrojé aún más – Pero, tampoco pude sentir nada especial… - la expresión de él se relajó – Y no lo hice, porque la única persona que necesitaba besar… eras tú – los ojos mieles de Blaine me miraron con intensidad – Siempre supe que eras tú, mucho antes de tomar este desafío… Soy gay y me siento orgulloso de serlo – añadí – Y creo que ya no tengo que seguir buscando.

\- No – afirmó él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – No necesitas hacerlo, porque acabas de encontrar a la persona correcta – sus labios se juntaron nuevamente con los míos, en un beso tierno y armonioso.

Los minutos pasaron, y pudieron ser horas. Nada importaba, porque estaba junto al chico que siempre había querido estar.

\- ¿En serio besaste a algunos chicos? – quiso saber el moreno, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

\- Sí, pero no voy a decirte nada más – me sonrojé, y volteé a mirar a otro lado.

\- Te vi con Sam, ¿recuerdas? – se burló él.

\- No quiero recordarlo, fue muy vergonzoso – me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Cuando te vi con él… - empezó a decir, dándole seriedad a sus palabras – Fue que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti.

Me detuve en mitad del hall, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Estás… enamorado de mí? – yo no podía creer haber escuchado aquello.

\- Por supuesto que sí – declaró, con la más hermosa sonrisa que le había visto – Eres un chico increíble, con una voz angelical… Sólo un idiota no se fijaría en eso – se paró frente a mí y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

\- Sin embargo, tuviste que verme con otro para darte cuenta – lo piqué en las costillas, burlándome.

\- ¿Quién dice que no me gustabas desde antes? – me guiñó el ojo y siguió caminando.

Yo quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión. Es que acaso me había desafiado, a pesar de que ya tenía sentimientos por mí. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

\- ¿Blaine? – vociferé, oyendo su risa, mientras comenzaba a correr para arrancar de mi - ¡Blaine! – grité, corriendo tras él.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
